gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WaglingtonŒ/Versus Series With Wag
HELLO HELLO AND WELCOME TO INTENSE DEATH BATTLE ARENA HERE WE'LL BE PITTING THE GALAXY'S GREATEST PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERERS OR SELF-RIGHTEOUS DINGUSES AGAINST EACH OTHER IN SEVERAL TRIALS OF STRENGTH, WIT, AND OTHER ASSORTED BUMSCREWERY LET'S BEGIN Episode 1: Darth Sidous vs. Vitiate/Sith Emperor Part 1: Backstories (feel free to skip) Vitiate: Born Tenebrae on a forgotten Sith farming world, this young Sith's immense powers became apparent at the age of 6 when out of anger, he snapped his own father's neck telekinetically in a display of immense Force power. He would spend the next few months mercilessly torturing his mother, subjecting her to ruthless mental dominance and physical pain. During these months, he would draw on his mother's misery to feed his insatiable hunger. His path to becoming one of the most powerful Sith Lords the Galaxy had ever seen was set in motion. Seeking to expand his influence, Tenebrae sought out the current Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragnos in the far reaches of Sith Space. Impressed with young boy's power, Ragnos named him Lord Vitiate. Seeking not to involve himself in the power struggles of Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow, Lord Vitiate would spend the entirety of the Great Hyperspace War in seclusion, discovering and learning thousands of ancient Sith rituals and powers, training himself to become a powerful Sith Sorcerer. So powerful, in fact, that within a year he had perfected his plan to become completely and utterly immortal. The now teenage Lord Vitiate used his newfound powers to dominate the minds of over 8,000 Sith Lords, completely seizing all of their will and binding them to his. Vitiate brought these Sith to his homeworld and set his ritual in motion. For two days, Vitiate perfectly executed the ritual, delving into the absolute limits of the Dark Side. Finally, on the sunset of the second day, the ritual was complete. In a single moment, all 8,000 Sith Lords collapsed, completely drained of their power, sacrificing all of it to Lord Vitiate. But they weren't the only to fall victim to his evil machinations. The entire world of Nathema was stripped of its life, every single man, woman, child, animal, plant, every blade of grass and even the planet itself died instantly. Lord Vitiate had achieved spiritual immortality. After the Sith Empire's defeat at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, Lord Vitiate revealed himself once again, rallying all remaining Sith and placing them under his guidance. For 20 years, Vitiate led the remainder of the Sith into the Unknown Regions of Space, armed with only the Force and a small fleet of rickety transport ships. Finally, they would reach Dromund Kaas, where the new Sith Empire would be organized and born, all under the guidance of its new Sith Emperor. For 1,300 years, the Sith Emperor would lead the Empire, both as its seen and unseen almighty God. Sidious: You know him well enough ;) Part 2: Physical Strengths and Handicaps. Vitiate: Though more than ancient in spritual age, Vitiate remains astonishingly agile. Even with his intense immersion in the Dark Side, which usually results in dire physical degradation, he remains at least on par with typical Sith Lords. When necessary, Vitiate would use a red-bladed lightsaber in combat, sporting an archaic design. It is likely he was proficient in the use of Sith Swords as well. In lightsaber combat, he used a somewhat defensive form, usually chained in with his much more powerful Force abilities. He likely specialized in Niman combat. Sidious: If Vitiate was around a 7 in physical strength, Sidous would be nearly 13. He remained in absolute peak physical shape, even into his twlight years. He utilized an incredibly agile and aggressive mix of the forms Ataru, Juyo, and Niman. He was also proficient in dual bladed combat and could train in double bladed combat. Verdict: This one is fairly obvious. Darth Sidious takes the physical edge. "Now, you will experience the full power of the Dark Side!" Part 3: Force Abilities Vitiate: A masterful scholar of the Dark Side of the Force with over 1,000 years worth of knowledge, Vitiate used every moment growing stronger, augmenting his power with a series of complex rituals, utilizing the ancient techniques of Sith Alchemy and Sorcery. His mere presence would do much more than make others feel uneasy - simply seeing him, original body or not, turned most to his will instantly. His mental dominance was astonishing, capable of taking control of 8,000 Sith Lords as a teenager and nearly the entire planet of Ziost later. Even Revan, a being worthy of worship, was easily controlled by the Emperor. His physical shell seemed to barely be able to contain his crackling energy that radiated the Dark Side itself. Even as a child, his eyes were as dark as the void of space itself, absorbing all light and life around him. His experiments on Dromund Kaas would render the entire planet in an eternal state of pitch black night, illuminated almost exlusively by the intensely violent lightning storms that accompanied it. In fact, a massive Force Storm seemed to cloak the planet in darkness even until the days of the Clone Wars, where it was last seen by mortals. He used his mental dominance to invest specific parts of his essence within host bodies, named the Emperor's Voice. These weaker forms would serve as his mouthpieces, used to assert his dominance without using his supremely powerful original body. Notably, the Dread Masters, six Sith Lords with all-consuming mental dominance, only answered to the Sith Emperor, deeming him the only being worthy of devotion. These Dread Masters nearly held the entire Galaxy in their grasp, almost completely dominating it had it not been for the involvement of an unnamed Sith War Hero. The Sith Emperor would watch in delight as the Empire and Republic fought an endless war, feeding on the countless deaths they caused to become powerful. No other being in history, Jedi or Sith, was able to achieve such a victory unbeknownst to both parties, who never suspected they were being played. Countless times in the past, the Dark Council plotted to overthrow him. Every single occasion, he would slay the entire Council singlehandedly to make an example. Not even the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy combined ever stood a chance of defeating him, who would slay them all in once solitary flash of light. The Emperor would also create the Children of the Emperor, individuals infused with his will without them knowing, making them the ultimate sleeper agents. Countless Children would be dispatched to both the Empire and Republic, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The future itself seemed as trivial to experience as the past, viewing into it regularly and even predicting the Mandalorian War and his downfall at the hands of the Hero of Tython. Vitiate was one of the few powerful enough to be able to strip his victims of the Force, even doing this to countless Jedi and Sith at a time with no ritual. He could use a similar tactic to drain knowledge from unsuspecting foes. Emperor Vitiate was a master of Sith lightning application, and he can unleash swirling storm of lightning bolts of such intensity that they can superheat metal upon contact and are potent enough to overwhelm the defenses of incredibly powerful Force-users and eliminate them. Emperor Vitiate is arguably an unparalleled master of telepathic talents in the mythos. He can use his telepathic abilities in a variety of ways including to communicate with other individuals from great distances, formulate powerful bonds with other individuals to influence them, probe the minds of other individuals to acquire information, break even 'powerful' individuals (reduce opponents to mere puppets of his will), and even go as far as to destroy the minds of other individuals. He could terrify victims from light years away, notably Exal Kressh. Vitiate could use the Force to multiply himself and use his multiple forms combatively. There seemed to be no limit to the extent of this power. Even without being physically present and having his Voice destroyed, Vitiate was able to telekinentically crush the entirety of the massive Dark Temple, bringing it down on the Hero of Tython's head. Dark side practices are known to take toll on well-being of practitioners of dark arts with passage of time. However, Emperor Vitiate is immune to such effects; one of the reasons is that Emperor Vitiate achieved corporeal immortality. Emperor Vitiate's plan to consume the entire galaxy had been foiled by combined actions of Sith defectors, Republic forces and the Jedi Order. However, Emperor Vitiate took advantage of the chaos on Yavin IV and made a comeback to pursue his interests again. In fact, Sith began to assume that Emperor is likely to consume all life in the galaxy in time eventually. Even Darth Marr doubted life in the Galaxy to endure. "You stand there because I allow it. Because I do not fear. My ascendance is inevitable - a day, a year, a millennium, it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same." Sidious: Respect Thread Victor: This will not be so easy to determine. While Vitiate has the intellect and the power of an ancient, Darth Sidious remainds a formidable opponent, matching him in many aspects but excelling him in few. In the end, the Sith Emperor's mental dominance, extensive and nearly limitless knowlege in Sith Magic, and all-consuming raw power of the Dark Side truly demonstrate that he knows more than most could learn in 1,000 lifetimes. Lord Vitiate gains the edge in the Force. Part 4: Weapons and Armament Vitiate: In the way of lightsabers, all he possessed was an archaic, red-bladed saber with standard applications. However, he had a massive treasure trobe of ancient Sith relics, artifacts, talismans, and even spellbooks that could all be used to devastating effect. These all made him a daunting opponent in any battle. Sidious: While not possessing as many artifacts, Sidious came prepared to every battle, carrying two artfully crafted lightsabers at all times. However, although beautiful in design, the materials that his lightsabers comprised of were purely aesthetic. Verdict: No opponent gains a clear edge. Vitiate possesses many trinkets, though Sidious has a much more pragmatic approach. Neither would have an advantage in armament. I declare them equal. Part 5: The Victor Regardless of any verdict, these two are without a shred of a doubt some of the most powerful beings to ever exist. They employ countless powers of the Dark Side that would crush nearly any foe, both corporeal and concrete. It is a shame to think they would ever even dream of fighting, seeing how either of their deaths would be a waste of potential. However, a fight is a fight, and every fight has a victor. The truth is that Lord Vitiate would simply be too much for Sidious. While capabable of inflicting planet-destroying damage, he has little to no defense against the Sith Emperor's countless arcane rituals and obscure powers that he could only begin to comprehend. Topped with his extensive knowledge of pragmatic Force abilities such as Telekinesis and Force Lightning, Vitiate would more than stand a chance against Sidious. I declare Lord Vitiate, the longest reigning Sith Emperor in history and the master of the deepest and darkest aspects of the Dark Side, the victor. This is only my opinion and if it clashes with yours I mean no offense. If you wish to combat it, feel free to leave a comment and we'll discuss death battles :) Episode 2: tbd Category:Blog posts